An electro-phoretic display is a kind of device often used for electronic papers or the electronic readers, where the locations of black particles and white particles configured therein are adjusted by applying an electric field to form the desired images. The electronic papers could be gray-scale or color displays. The electronic papers have multiple features, such as being able to be bent freely, owning high color contract, high definition, low electric power consumption and low manufacturing cost. The technique relevant to electronic papers is also called e-ink because the final displaying result is quite similar to the displaying shown by ink writing on a real paper and is different from that shown by typical flat panel display. The particles distributed in the electronic papers do not change theirs present locations on the condition that none of additional electric field is applied. Therefore, the pictures or the texts previously demonstrated could be kept on the screen just like a usual paper print for a long period, and the static contents demonstrated on the screen could be still read or watched by a user through the external or environmental light sources without backlight modules used for lightening the pixels.
In the prior art, one of the methods for implementing color electro-phoretic display is to use color filters. Since an electro-phoretic display is a kind of reflective display, and the reflective display itself does not emit light but reflects the external environmental light only, the color filters that allow a specific color light to pass through could be therefore used for controlling the reflected colors. The color electro-phoretic display, like the gray-scale electro-phoretic display, has a plurality of capsules, and there are a plurality of black particles and white particles existing in the plurality of capsules. The color electro-phoretic display has a color filter, and the color filter has a red (R) photoresist area, a green (G) photoresist area, a blue (B) photoresist area and a white (W) photoresist area in one pixel. After passing through the color filter and then entering the color electro-phoretic display, the external light is reflected outwards by the white particles in the capsules, and then passes through the R, G, B and W photoresist areas in the color filter again, to display colors.
Although the goal of displaying colors is achieved by various photoresist areas in the prior art, the brightness of the light is attenuated by the color filter while the light passes through the color filter. The light passes through the color filter when both entering and reflected the color electro-phoretic display, such that the brightness of the reflected light is influenced by the attenuation much significant. In addition, the prior color electro-phoretic display is a kind of reflective display. Therefore, the definition and the comfort thereof are influenced by the environmental light. In the prior art, the brightness could be raised by increasing the number of the white particles approaching the display side (or the display surface), however, the displayed color depth is changed at the same time and the quality of the frame is influenced.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.